killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Saric
Anton Saric is the tertiary antagonist of Killzone: Shadow Fall. Saric is the ruthless and sadistic High Commander of Helghast Security and tasked by his superiors to defend New Helghan against threats both within and without. Biography Little is known of Saric's life, but as a child he witnessed and survived Helghan's destruction. As he grew, so too did his contempt and hatred for the Vektans, whom he sees as responsible for the deaths of over a billion Helghast. As such, he uses his position to cause suffering and torment to any he sees as enemies. ''Killzone: Shadow Fall When Lucas Kellan was captured during a rescue mission in New Helghan, Saric personally interrogated and tortured Kellan. However, under orders of Hera Visari, he escorted Kellan to The Wall where he was to exchange the Shadow Marshal for the Helghast operative known as Echo. Whilst on their way, he expressed disgust to Kellan of how the Helghast were forced to live alongside the very people that they had warred with for several years and who he saw as responsible for the destruction of their homeworld. He also promised Kellan that one day, his people would march across the wall and take Vekta. During the exchange, a fire fight broke loose. However, both prisoners successfully returned to their respective factions. Saric once again brutally interrogated Kellan once the Shadow Marshal was recaptured during his mission to assassinate the Black Hand leader, Vladko Tyran. Saric was then ordered personally by Hera Visari to continue his interrogation. Visari also demanded that Kellan be kept alive. Saric then proceeded to electrocute Kellan until he lost consciousness. Characteristics Saric, like most high-ranking Helghast, is a ruthless man. He uses his position as head of New Helghan's security forces to inflict violence and suffering on Vektans whenever possible. Quotes *"You have no idea how sickening this is to us. Forced to live here alongside the people who destroyed our planet. And then there are people like you, Lucas Kellan. Judging us, treating us like we are the criminals. This Wall won't protect you forever, Shadow Marshal. We will march through it and take the rest of your city."'' *''"Vekta has let you down. Her power is waning. She is inferior."'' Gallery kzsf_fe_2013-11-08_helghast-security_06 (1).jpg kzsf_fe_2013-11-08_helghast-security_05.jpg kzsf_ne_2013-10-22_story-trailer_ma.jpg 919493_10151999693595100_1890671807_o.jpg Killzone-Shadow-Fall-Intercept.jpg er_photo_209854.jpg Trivia *His character design is remarkably similar to Bane from The Dark Knight Rises, but with the classic Helghast goggles. *He is the announcer for the Helghast in Warzone. *Saric's first name, Anton, might have been inspired by fictional character Anton Chigurh from No Country For Old Men. Their personalities are also similar, as they are both extremely ruthless, they lack compassion and remorse, and appear to have twisted morals. *In a close up of his face when he interrogates Kellan, you can see he has grey eyebrows, which may imply he is rather old. On the other hand, official sources give that he witnessed the Terracide event as a childGuerrilla Dossier: Helghast Security. Killzone.com, accessed on 2014-3-15; the Terracide occurred right as Vladko Tyran was born, and Tyran's age is officially given as 33. This would place Saric's age not too much older than Tyran. *In Killzone: Shadow Fall multiplayer, there is a player icon of him, entitling him "the Torturer". References ru:Антон_Сарик Category:Helghast Category:Killzone Shadow Fall characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Helghan Category:Commanders Category:Helghast Army Category:Cold War Category:Men